


Death by Oral

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Here lays Severus Snape, death by oral.'<br/>(I do not state what age Harry is, but you could see him as younger if you wanted.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Oral

They were as all lovers were, when they were twisted with pleasure and need around each other, they were drunk. Not from drink, no something far better, it was each other. In the world around them and within them there was nothing else but the other person. Their heartbeats seemed to be melting into one sound. For everything was second place to their needs that had to be full filled. This lust filled their brains as lust often does, for if love was the oldest cure to loneliness then lust was the oldest sickness of the brain.

He was no fool; he understood the lust, for it had always been a part of him. A lust for power, a lust for knowledge, and now perhaps the lust for the younger male before him. This was a rare gift, something that he was going to take all of. Take all of the other male, it was the only thing he could do. It was the only way to make the lust settle back into the darkness of his mind. Where it belonged.

“Yes.” He whispered, a heated plea that his lover would not give into. No, for his lover had other plans, plans to keep dragging him downwards towards the rise and fall of that beloved little death. And how would his lover kill him? With the flat wet tip of his tongue? Slipping and drawing the round mushroom head of his penis into the heat that could only be explained as heaven in the shape of his lover’s mouth. Oh, how he wanted to beg for his little beloved death. For those lips to press over his sex and drive him to insanity. This was not the first time he was nearly balls deep in a warm mouth. Yet, in this moment he felt more alive then he had ever been. Yes, he had always been walking around in clouds of mist that floated about his eyes, those clouds blinded him, however now it seemed they were lifting.

But to feel this alive? How could this be? Was he not a part of the burning passion that was trying to eat him alive? That was giving birth to the sweet pleasures his lover was giving him? Such a sinful act that would not allow him to keep a hold of his tongue. Moans, words that only had four letters, and whimpers floated out of his lips to melt on his lover’s ears. Those lips pulling at his cock, taking him deeper into that heat, that sweet tongue pressing to the under side of his penis. There was a spot there, yes, just there that nearly made him see stars.

A part of him wondered where the other learned this magic with his mouth, another part of him, perhaps the darker and more bitter side of him was so happy that he finely found a use for this mouth. Wicked things this other had said were now being turned into wicked things he was doing. He didn't stop his hands from falling into the dark messy hair; he didn't stop them from pulling his lover's sweet mouth along his cock, or the rise of his hips so that he could thrust a bit deeper.

Did he hear a moan? Was the other enjoying this? “I didn't say you could touch yourself!” He snapped in his normal style. There was that whimper, the whimper that started everything. It was such a small sound, a sound that had made his cock fill with blood at the first hint of it. Now? When his cock was already filled with blood, when his body was burning from the heat of the wicked mouth? Oh, it made him moan, a deep sound that caused more whimpering around his cock.

How easy it was to fall, to be broken into so many different bits of himself. To see himself perfectly in this moment from green gems looking up at him. He could see himself in those eyes. Oh, that scared him, for he never saw himself in another's eyes before. What did his lover see? Was he still scared? Was he seeing himself in his lover's eyes? Were his eyes too dark for anyone to see themselves? He didn't care, he wasn't suppose to care

Fuck the mind.

Bless the body.

Now wasn't the time to allow the mind to take over, for no the pleasure was to block all these thoughts and how it was working. Slowly inching him along. His fingers were tight in those locks. There was a hand, that hand was brushing along his balls. He didn't tell his lover that he could touch him with his fingers, no he merely ordered him to suck him. How wide and wild those eyes looked, for one fearful moment he thought the other was going to say no and walk away. A twist of the other's tongue brought him from his musing, so close, so deadly close to his death.

Then there was nothing but the sound of his blood rushing through his body, his breath and the telling wild beats of his heart. His eyes couldn’t stay open for everything in the room was far too bright. Those eyes still watching him wondering if he was doing a good job were too bright. Too green, too much a memory for him. (Just as other green eyes pleaded with him before. How sinful to be thinking of the mother when you have its child on its knees.) Here was there. He was dying, his heart floating from his body. There was nothing but the death. The death that was all there was, there would be a marker right in this spot.

 

'Here lays Severus Snape, death by oral.'

“Professor?” Came a soft voice that tried to wake him after a few moments of being dead. He tried to shake himself awake, however he felt so good, so happy. Such a rare thing, such a thing hardly ever happened to him. That voice sounded rough from having a cock forced into its owner’s mouth. This pleased him.

“How… how was that?”

 

“That will do for now, Potter.”


End file.
